Moonlight Glow
by thenightwithin
Summary: Lara awakes from dream. She will embark on a new adventure. Rated M for later chapters for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first Tomb raider fanfic so be nice. Read and review. I don't own Lara. Eidos ect. does.

--------------------------------

Rain was falling.

Lightning, thunder.

"Why should I care?"

Gunshots.

Blood. Blood on the floor. Blood on her hands.

"Egypt Werner, you walked away and left me."

"Give me your hand..."

Temple, dust, collapsing.

Cold. "Lara have you found wood for the fire?"

"Mother?"

Vanished.

Lara Croft awoke. She sat up. Her eyes searched the darkness and finally adjusted with a little help from the moon which shined though the window. She knew she wasn't going to be able to rest for a while so she got out of bed and stretched. Letting out a sigh she navigated the darkness of the mansion and made her way to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and sat at the near by table.

Dreams of her past had made her unable to sleep. Even though she had been cleared of charges that she had murdered Von Croy it still bothered her. She wished that they hadn't parted on the terms that they did.

_If you were on better terms with him perhaps you would have been able to help him sooner._ A part of her mind argued.

_He would have gotten himself into trouble and killed anyway. _Her mind tried to reason.

Her mind flashed back to the Louvre.

Kurtis.

_All that blood. _His weapon had guided her and then retracted. She had looked on a found nothing. After that she didn't know what to think. Lara had went back to the manor and tried to get on with things. It worked a bit. She had the Manson remodeled and rehired Zip, hired Alister.

Then her friend Anya had called her about a dais. So instead of doing nothing she began a search, or rather gave new life to a search of trying to find her mother. She remembered it well.

She took a long drink from the water sighed again, resting her chin on her hand. She had got the sword and all now all she needed was a way to get into Avalon.

"Lara?" A voice broke her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Alister.

"Oh Hello Alister." she said in surprise. "Hey." he said, "What are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Lara replied. "I want to get some water." he said, gesturing toward her glass. He gave a small smile, "What about you?" _I couldn't sleep."_I just wanted to get some water." she said, mirroring his answer as she got up and began to head back towards her room, "I'll see you in the morning." _Though I am pretty sure it's already _morning. She went back to her room and lay awake in her bed.

Sleep still seemed like it did not wish to find her. She lay the in the moonlit darkness for a few minutes and then got up once more. She switched on the light and looked at the clock. _4:00 am. _Sighing once again she turned off the light and went to hit the switch that had the secret passage that led to the study from her room and vice versa.

She looked around for a moment and then went upstairs to the other room, looking at even more books until she found the one she wanted to read, turned on the little lamp, moved the laptop out of the way and began to read. Myths and story of the ancient seemed to give images into her mind, soon she felt her lids grow heavy and before she knew it she fell into a dreamless darkness.

----------

Authors Note: Chapter two will be up soon. Be nice read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hello here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2

She awoke to the sounds of footsteps. She looked around surprised that she had fell asleep. Alister.

"Hi Alister." She said to him as he stood in the doorway. "Hello Lara." Smiling at her He walked over to one of the bookshelves in search for a book. Once he found what he was looking for he went out of the room and back down the stairs to the main desk.

Lara got up going down the stairs as Alister had. He was at the desk doing what he liked to do; research. She smiled and headed down to the kitchen. She needed food.

A few sausages and some toast later, she found herself in the gym. The metal of the poles felt good under her hot hands as she swung from pole to pole, handhold, crevice and ladder. A while later as she was in mid swing she heard a voice from behind her.

"Ms. Croft..." the voice began as she grabbed a hand hold and left herself down carefully. Winston. "Yes?" she replied as she grabbed a nearby towel to wipe the bits of sweat off her face. "You had a phone call, however it was quite odd I thought."

Lara raised that trademark eyebrow in question.

"Well, the voice seemed...distorted...there was noise in the background...they demanded they talk to you, yet I told them you were busy at the moment," he nodded towards the poles she had just swung from, "So I asked if they wished to leave a message..." he paused for a moment and began again, "So they did. If I am correct the words were along the line of, "I know the location of something she will want and how to get it. We need to make a deal...I will call back." and then they hung up before I could say anything else."

"Hm." was the reply he got as Winston saw Lara get deep in thought the wheels in her head trying to turn.

After a moment she said, "Big business dealer of a sort perhaps trying to stay anonymous." She was not sure but was now really curious to know. "Thank you though Winston. I am sure we'll sort this out tomorrow."

Winston nodded as Lara put the towel over her shoulder, he knew she was going to go shower. "One more thing," he added before they both left the gym, "Anaya called, she said she had something interesting to tell you and to call her back when you have the chance." "I will. Thank you Winston." She headed off to go shower.

When she was done she wrapped herself in a towel and tied her hair in a ponytail. It dried slightly and she went and dressed. Wearing a white shirt and black leather pants, she walked downstairs. Zip saw her and called her over before she began to head outside.

"Yes Zip?" she asked, walking into his office.

"Take a look at this," he motioned to the screen. Lara looked over his shoulder as he hit a few buttons and the security cameras popped up. One showed in the hallway on the way to the study. "What is it?" she asked, crossing her arms, her voice curious.

The camera moved and zoomed.

"That." Zip answered as the camera showed the tables that held the lamps knocked over Things were scattered all over the floor. It was a mess.

"I had lost the cameras signal, I thought that there was just some interference, so right when I tried to

fix it the camera suddenly cut on as fast as it had cut out." Lara stared, deep in thought. "I was just going to call you but you were on your way here already."

"What about Alister?" Lara asked remembering he had been in the study earlier. "He left. He went out to..." Zip began.

"Right, well keep an eye out." Lara told him cutting him off, Zip smiled and nodded, "Of course." She walked out and began to head to the study. _What in the world happened? _


End file.
